Stephen Squirrelsky and Bradley: Tummy Trouble.
Transcript *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLDtYsxtwXU *Stephen Squirrelsky and Bradley: Tummy Trouble. *Attachments area *Preview YouTube video Roger Rabbit Short #1 - "Tummy Trouble" *(the episode begins) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Bradley, I got a present for you. Ta-da! *(Bradley seems puzzled) *Stephen Squirrelsky: See? A nice shiny rattle. *(Bradley chuckles. He shakes it slowly. He has a lot of fun with it while giggling. Then he swallows it and burps. Stephen screams in fear) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang! Somebody call 911! Call 911! *(goes to telephone 911. Later ambulance drives onward to check Bradley out. Later in the patient room with Bradley) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Please be okay. Why did this happen to you? It's all because of me. *(seems worried. Stephen pats Bradley, Things came out of him and lands on the ground) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Gees. *(gets upset. Bradley burps a lot. The rattle came out at last) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, It's the rattle. You're okay. *(Bradley cheers up. Rattle falls) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang! (He swallows it) Oops. *(feels worried) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLDtYsxtwXU *(Bradley gasps, Then cries iin Pinkie Pie's voice. He pulls Stephen's tail and it rattles like magic) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? Say, What a good beat. *(Bradley chuckles. Stephen dances so well. Doctor came in to see if Bradley was okay) *Doctor: Baby skunk Bradley swallowed rattle. *(checks the list and grabs Stephen and shakes him up and down) *Doctor: Yep. He needs operating. *(they get operating) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Wait. I'm not Bradley! What are you doing?! *(gets anxious) *(He came to the operating room) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. *(gulps with fear. Meanwhile, with Bradley. A nurse walks by with some bottles. Bradley sees her, Then crawls out to follow her. A bottle drops and rolls away. Bradley follows it and tries to catch it. Back with Stephen, he is trapped and trying to escape. Stephen hides in a drawer to make sure he is safe. Doctor checks to see if something's wrong) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Let go of the cotton, You swob. (Beep, Beep) *(something starts. Stephen tries to avoid the doctor by escaping) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah. (Raspberries) *(at the doctors, He slams a giant stick on his tongue at the doctors, which gets stuck) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yikes! *(freaks out. He tries to run and make his escape, but is caught, and gets belted up on the operating table and stuck) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang. *(gets strapped) *Doctor: Okay, Let's cut him open. *Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm not really Bradley. Seriously. *(gets anxious. Doctor turns on a chainsaw, which activates, causing Stephen to gasp) *Stephen Squirrelsky: NOOOOOOOO!!! *(gets terrified. Train whistles from a distance) *Doctor: Lunch! *(they go for lunch. Then Bradley came in to get the bottle) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey Bradley. What are you doing here? *(Bradley crawls to get his bottle. He gots it and walkeds onward. Then he looks at something big from nearby. Thinking it's a big bottle and goes to it) *Stephen Squirrelsky: No Bradley, That's not a bottle! Get away from that! *(Bradley can't hear) *Stephen Squirrelsky: I said said get away from that now! I'm coming for you! *(tries to go after Bradley, but he knocks into the thing, that topples over. Bradley lands on a scale, that falls. Bradley springs up on a laser thing, that fires) *Stephen Squirrelsky: AAHH!!! *(gets panicked, Dodges it, As the laser hits something else, which fells down, Tossing injectors around) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yikes! (Dodges it) *(and runs. Injectors bonces off the wall and lamp, that its light breaks. Injectors hits Stephen's butt) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeow! (jumps in the air, Hits the lamp, that pops) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Ow! *(gets electrocuted) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Ah! Oh! Eek! *(jumps up and down) *(He gets tilted over all of a sudden. Bradley falls on a trashcan lid, that opens. Laser rocket falls off the roof) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Look out! *(goes to save Bradley. Laser rocket lands on the trashcan and the lid tosses Bradley through the air as he flies. Stephen catches him and saves him. Laser rocket went out of control and spun) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Uh oh. *(realizes what might happen. It crashes into them with a bump. They rolled through the hall going faster. They hit a door with a whack. Stephen coughs out the rattle, that falls loose. They crashed into a wheelchair with a bump. They rolled along like a bowling pin, See an out of order elevator up ahead. Stephen gasps, tries to stop by braking hard) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. *(feels relieved, but they fall down and plunge down. Stephen grabs onto the wall and hangs onto it, Grabs Bradley and saves him) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Gotcha. *(saves him. The rattle falls and bounced on the floor, Then flies back up to the sky. Bradley accidentally swallows it again and burps) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang! *(realizes what Bradley has done again. Stephen falls down and crashes into the floor with a thud. Bradley grabs a ledge and climbs back up to the floor and manages to get across safely. An elevator came down below) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Bradley, I'll catch you! *(stands up to catch Bradley) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Uh oh. *(gets squashed. Elevator lands on him with a splat. Elevator door opens like magic. Someone looks at Stephen who crashes through the elevator to see if he is hurt or okay) *Eeyore: Gruesome. Isn't it? *(feels confused. Later Stephen came back up to the floor to find Bradley) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Wow. (panted) Gosh. *(feels relieved) *(The laser rocket came at him) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang! *(gets anxious, Tries to close the elevator doors, and attempts to shut them tight, But laser rocket went through the elevator like magic) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Ow! Hey! Oh! Ah! *(gets bumped. Stephen rides on the rocket like a horse) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa! *(hangs on and Sees Bradley up ahead and tries to save him. He grabs hi at last) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Gotcha. Well, Bradley, This will be a good rocket ride for sure. Huh? *(seems pleased, Sees explosives ahead, and gasps) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang! *(closes his eyes tight. KABOOM! an explosion is heard. Stephen and Bradley went high into the sky so high. They plunges down below. Stephen goofy hollers into the sky. Bradley coughs out the rattle at last. Stephen swallows the rattle again and burps. Stephen crashes through each floor with a thunk) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Gees. *(seems relieved. Bradley lands on him with a bump And Stephen coughs out the rattle at last) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeah! Bradley, Look. The rattle. We're cured. Everything is all better now. *(feels pleased. Doctor shows him a bill, that is shown) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? (gasps) *(and realizes. He faints to the ground. Bradley grabs the rattle from nearby. He giggles when shaking it up and down, Then swallows it when the scene ends and closes) *The End. *That's all folks. *(Bradley sputters it out) *(and coughs) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Next time, never swallow it again. *(Bradley nods and promises) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Good. *(Bradley puts thumbs up) Category:Episodes